jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Cool Woman
Long Cool Woman ''(Ron Curu Wumon)'' is the Stand of Holly Clarke, one of the protagonists of 'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Sinners in the Sun.' It can be classified as a medium-range Stand with humanoid form. It is somewhat similar to Risotto Nero's Metallica, from 'Vento Aureo.' Appearance & Personality Long Cool Woman appears as a skinny porcelain woman in a skimpy black dress, with sapphires in its palms, knees, elbows and bellybutton. It has no discernible facial features. It has no personality, since Holly mostly sees it as a tool. Abilities General Physical Ability Long Cool Woman has barely any Stand-to-Stand strength advantages, relying on its magnetism and therefore attempting to attack Users directly. Its high speed and range allow it to outmaneuver some close-range defenses. Its durability isn't low but it does depend on its metal shell. Magnetism Long Cool Woman can magnetize objects within 25 meters toward itself or away from itself. However, they can only fly at low speeds and can only travel through air (metal in the ground is generally off-limits). Defense Long Cool Woman can attach metal objects to its dress. After this, Long Cool Woman can be worn as armor by its user, defending them from physical and Stand attacks. Shrapnel Attack Long Cool Woman can violently expel all objects attached to its dress in all directions. This ability can harm the user, however, as Long Cool Woman cannot aim this attack and doesn't have the reaction time or speed to stop objects flying from itself toward its user. Blood Attraction Long Cool Woman can even attract the natural iron in the human body, although not violently enough to force it out of the body; instead, the victim will have a dangerous amount of iron in the area Long Cool Woman is closest to, and be anemic in the rest of the body, causing weakness and lack of focus. This effect diminishes with distance from Long Cool Woman, although it takes a bit to recover from. If the opponent has an open wound, Long Cool Woman will prevent clotting and slightly accelerate blood loss. Internal Tearing If a target is stabbed with a metallic object, Long Cool Woman can use magnetism to drag the object, either pushing it in or slicing it further along its route. Disadvantages to Note Non-Selective Magnetism All metallic objects are attracted to Long Cool Woman, with no choice from Holly. It even causes anemia in Holly if used for too long at close range. Counter-Magnetism Because Long Cool Woman only has so much strength and is unavoidably magnetic, it can be trapped via electromagnet and leave Holly defenseless. Of course, it can reverse its magnetism to avoid this trap, but a watchful opponent could switch the electromagnet's charge at the same pace as Long Cool Woman. Stats Destructive Power - C Speed - B Range - B as a Stand; 25m attraction/repellency Durability - C Precision - A Potential - A Trivia * Long Cool Woman's name is a reference to 'Long Cool Woman in a Black Dress,' a song by the Hollies, which its user's name, Holly Clarke, is a reference to. This is the only "full reference" (both user and Stand reference the same musician) in Jojo, besides Oyecomova and his Stand Boku no Rhythm wo Kiitekure, from Steel Ball Run. * It can be compared to Metallica, the stand of Risotto Nero in 'Vento Aureo.' However, it's less lethal on the metallic side while retaining more ability in pure Stand power, and isn't classified as a "colony Stand."